


Where Anger Ends, Arousal Begins

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Hate Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Hate sex was the best after an explosive fight, when tensions were high and Marvin could no longer tell where anger ended and arousal began.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Kudos: 52





	Where Anger Ends, Arousal Begins

Hate sex was the best after an explosive fight, when tensions were high and Marvin could no longer tell where anger ended and arousal began. An argument could only officially be resolved when Marvin fucked Whizzer roughly against the wall, Whizzer’s face pressed against it, Marvin clawing at his clothes and hair and biting down on his shoulder so hard he drew blood. Whizzer would cry and gasp helplessly into the wall, an electric shock shooting forth from somewhere inside him, making his toes curl every time Marvin thrust in in a bruising rhythm that pulsed through his body, pain and pleasure intermingling in a sticky, sweaty entanglement of limbs and lube and spit. Whizzer would dig his fingernails into the smooth surface, trying to find something— _anything_ —to hold onto because Marvin was merciless when he was raging. 

And then Marvin would pull out and push Whizzer to the floor and hoist his legs over his shoulders, trying to bend him in half and fucking him harder and deeper, and Whizzer could no longer form coherent thoughts, only able to let out a ragged, choked _uh, uh, uh_ sound every time his lover buried himself inside him and struck that little bundle of nerves that sent that incredible electric shock shooting through him. Occasionally, Marvin would press a finger or two inside Whizzer as well, and the press and pull of his finger on that sensitive ring of muscle coupled with the wet slide of Marvin’s cock in and out was enough to make Whizzer’s vision fade and he saw stars. And sometimes, if Marvin was feeling particularly generous toward Whizzer, he would lean down and suck at Whizzer’s nipples, biting and pulling at them with his teeth until they were swollen and sensitive and bruised, and Whizzer could only cry at the continued over-stimulation because Marvin didn’t stop—Marvin never stopped when the sensations started becoming painful. Instead it just spurred him on more.

Whizzer always knew when Marvin was close to coming because his body would start to tense and jerk in tiny micro spasms from his toes to the muscles in his back to his arms, and he would start being more vocal, groaning and grunting and gasping. Whizzer would spit in his hand, wet strings of saliva getting caught on his chin, and reach down and fondle and squeeze Marvin’s balls and feel Marvin’s cock pounding into him, and when Whizzer applied just the slightest pressure to the base of Marvin’s cock, Marvin would seize up and start to come, slowing his movements and contorting again and again above Whizzer, hot ropes of come pulsing inside him. When it started to leak out around Marvin’s cock, which was still twitching inside him, Whizzer felt dizzy and realized he still hadn’t come yet himself. He would spit in his hand again and pull frantically at his own cock until he felt a desperate, inevitable heat pooling in his groin, and it was only when Marvin pulled out and shoved his fingers inside him instead, getting them slick with lube and come, before wrapping his hand tightly around Whizzer and pulling up and pressing down at just the right speed and with just the right pressure, that Whizzer let out a choked cry and came, bucking his hips into Marvin’s hand over and over until Marvin had squeezed every last drop of come from his spent and sensitive cock.

Marvin would collapse onto Whizzer, still thumbing at the head of Whizzer’s painfully over-stimulated cock until Whizzer had to forcefully pull his hand away, and the argument, whatever it had been about, as they could hardly remember anymore, was over.


End file.
